


Musicbank Quickie

by sevenchan (moomlighty)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Shameless Smut, blowjob, handjob, jingyeom - Freeform, kiiinda public? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomlighty/pseuds/sevenchan
Summary: Comeback schedules are always stressful. Yugyeom and Jinyoung find themselves in a backstage bathroom to "let off" a little steam.





	Musicbank Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to rush into it, but this is really just a lil jingyeom smut for smut's sake. enjoy!!!

Jinyoung looks into Yugyeom’s eyes before suddenly locking lips with the giant maknae. Much to the younger’s surprise, Yugyeom is taken aback for a moment before slowly succumbing to the advances of his hyung. The kiss is hasty and full of passion, but there’s a certain softness to it that makes Yugyeom’s fear and frustrations slowly disappear.

The younger leans his weight onto the sink as he places a hand on Jinyoung’s jaw and the other behind him on the cold tile for support. The kiss grows deeper as Jinyoung fumbles with the younger’s pants zipper, but Yugyeom couldn’t be bothered because the elder’s plump lips against his own has him seeing stars. After a moment, Jinyoung dips a hand into Yugyeom’s unzipped jeans, causing the younger to moan into the kiss. Yugyeom’s head falls back onto the bathroom mirror in bliss as Jinyoung’s strong hand strokes his length. The maknae wraps a free arm around Jinyoung’s neck as his elder hoists his body onto the sink. Their movements are sloppy, but only because they need to be quick before someone notices they’re missing. But even this adds to the palpable passion in the small broom closet bathroom they found themselves in between recordings.

With one hand in the younger’s pants and the other at the small of his back, Jinyoung pushes his weight against Yugyeom’s body. The closeness of their chests only makes Yugyeom hotter for his hyung. Jinyoung’s strokes get rougher as Yugyeom spreads his legs wide so Jinyoung can take as much of him as possible. The room seems to steam up as a tight ball of nerves forms in the pit of Yugyeom’s stomach. His moans grow light and breathy as Jinyoung adds more pressure between the younger’s crotch, his hand and the prison of tight denim. Their tongues dance with one another making the kiss messy and desperate but they both craved the rush in their overly structured and scheduled lives. The heat and the closeness was sending Yugyeom over the edge and he knew he couldn’t handle much more.

“Jinyoung hyung...ah,” he choked out with a stammered moan trying to catch his breath. “I’m close, oh my god.” A bead of sweat fell down the younger’s cheek as Jinyoung quickly pulled his hand from Yugyeom’s pants, and tugged his jeans down to the ankles. Yugyeom whined at the sudden relief from Jinyoung’s touch, missing it desperately. Jinyoung only cracked a small grin before placing his lips back on the boy’s and grabbing yugyeom’s now exposed length. With a few strokes Jinyoung dropped to his knees and quickly took Yugyeom’s cock into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Yugyeom threw his head back in pleasure, letting a low guttural groan escape his throat as his hyung began sucking the daylights out of him. Everything was happening so fast and he’d never imagined doing anything like this, especially with Jinyoung hyung.

As Jinyoung continued to bob up and down, Yugyeom grew closer and closer to release until the nerves in his stomach felt like they were about to explode. “Hyung! Oh my god, I’m-” The younger choked out as Jinyoung looked up at the blissed out expression on his maknae’s face; eyebrows furrowed in a mix of pain and pleasure with his mouth agape. Jinyoung quickly took Yugyeom’s entire length in his mouth and then focused back on just the head, causing the younger to buckle his hips toward him. Yugyeom couldn’t take it anymore as he leaned his weight on the mirror and grabbed Jinyoung’s hair, pressing his cock entirely into Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung opened as wide as he could for Yugyeom as the boy let out a high pitched whine and began thrusting into Jinyoung, riding the climax out as he spilled himself down the elder’s throat. His hips buckled with a few more erratic thrusts before he pulled out of Jinyoung’s mouth with a small pop. Jinyoung swallowed the maknae’s seed before bringing a hand to his mouth and wiping his chin. Yugyeom took in a huge breath and relaxed, leaning himself back against the bathroom mirror as Jinyoung stood up to meet his lips one more time. He leaned his forehead against Yugyeom’s and gave him a small cheeky smile. The two let out small exasperated laughs and leaned into each other’s arms, Jinyoung placing a small kiss on the sharp jaw of his favorite maknae.


End file.
